Genie in a Bottle (Standpunk Underground)
|user = Jugemu |namesake = Genie in a Bottle |mangadebut = |animedebut = |seiyuu = |destpower = A |speed = A |range = E |durability = A |precision = A |potential = E }} Generally referred to as naught but Genie (Romaji: Jīnī; Kana: ジーニー), Genie in a Bottle (Romaji: Jīnī in ē Botaru; Kana: ジーニー・イン・エー・ボタル) is the primary Stand of Jugemu. Appearance WIP... Personality WIP... Abilities * Possession: At the behest of her user, Genie in a Bottle is able to take up residence in any item that is not under the possession of another Stand. Notably, Genie is able to exit an item WITHOUT relinquishing its possession of the item. Also, if the item is destroyed, Genie will not be harmed by the destruction of the item. Nor will Genie be loss to her user. However, the souls that Genie has deposited into the item WILL be loss to Genie's user. So, in order to stay in possession of a particular soul, the user of Genie has to prevent the destruction of the item that contains the soul. In addition, Genie is unable to transfer from one item to another without depriving her user of the souls that she has deposited into the item. Lastly, any item that is possessed by Genie is able to have an effect upon a Stand. * Wish-Granting: Genie in a Bottle does not take orders from her user. But rather, Genie grants the wishes of her user. However, per day, Genie will grant naught but three of her user's wishes. In addition, it should also be noted that wish-granting is Genie's modus operandi rather than Genie's power. So Genie is NOT guaranteed to be ABLE to grant the wishes that are made upon her. To make matters worse, even if Genie is unable to fulfill a wish that was asked of her, Genie will STILL count the wish as made. So the user of Genie will STILL lose a wish if the user makes a wish that Genie is unable to grant. * Necromancy: Any soulful, living being whom is killed by Genie in a Bottle will have its soul deposited into the item that is under Genie in a Bottle's possession. Subsequently, while the soul is within the item, the soul will be gradually transformed into a Stand that is loyal to Genie's user. Afterward, Genie's user is able to withdraw the soul from the item and then ask the soul to fulfill his or her wishes. However, after Genie's user has asked the soul to fulfill three of his or her wishes, the soul will be re-deposited within the item and Genie's user will be unable to withdraw the soul from the item for 24 hours. In addition, if the soul has yet to be transformed into a LOYAL Stand rather than just a Stand, the soul will be able to loophole the wishes that are asked of it. Lastly, Genie is unable to be withdrawn from the item while one of the souls is withdrawn from the item and naught but a single soul is able to be withdrawn from the item at a time. Trivia WIP Category:Powerhouse411 Category:Stands Category:Long Distance Manipulate Type Stands Category:Proxy Stands Category:HouseBLack